Jantar, sobremesa e lanche
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Hinata resolve ir a casa de Naruto lhe preparar uma surpresa de páscoa, mas nem tudo sai como o planejado.


Os lábios rosados se moviam de forma rápida e lasciva, os pequenos dedinhos adentravam massageando o interior róseo da boca, no final um sorriso cândido estava entre os lábios, Hinata corou ao perceber a forma como Ino a olhava devorar aquele singelo pedaço de chocolate.

-Então, você vai lá?

-Sim, criei coragem, vou seguir o conselho daquela senhora.

-É isso ai, se o Uzumaki não resistir, vou querer um pouco desse tempero para usar com o Sai.

Hinata entrou naquele apartamento de solteiro, havia comida no chão e até algumas baratinhas, era compreensível que um homem não soube-se organizar uma casa, mas assim já era demais, ela não devia estar ali, se Neji ou qualquer outro membro do clã descobrisse, ela ia ser dar muito mal.

Deixou a sacola de papel que trazia consigo sobre uma cadeira e fechou a porta, levou algumas horas até terminar a limpeza.

-Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas o Naruto-kun é um porco.

A cozinha era pequena, mas agora que estava limpa se tornava mais aconchegante, Hinata sorriu pegando alguns legumes que estavam numa pequena sacola dentro da de papel, ela sorriu se lembrando do que a velha no mercado disse pouco antes de lhe dar aquele "tempero milagroso".

"Querida esta receita esta na minha familia a gerações, se não fisgar seu homem com ela vai ficar sozinha para sempre, esta é a data perfeita, pascoa, chocolates e flores, não tem erro é tiro e queda"

Ela prendeu os cabelos e colocou seu avental, com uma faca bem amolada começou a cortar os legumes em fatias bem pequenas, na panela com agua fervente os nudelles de macarrão já estavam cozinhando, aquele ramem seria o prato principal.

O cheiro estava delicioso, ela tapou a panela e foi em direção ao banheiro levanto a sacola de papel, primeiramente retirou o avental sujo e soltou os cabelos, deixou o vestido tipo carteiro de cor azul escorregar por seu corpo até chegar no chão, em seguida retirou as peças intimas ficando completamente despida.

Entrou no boxe e ligou o chuveiro, a água fria molhando seu corpo, escorrendo por sobre suas curvas, fazendo seu corpo inteiro mergulhar numa sensação de prazer e relaxamento.

Ao terminar desligou o chuveiro e inclinou sua mão para fora do boxe, pegando a toalha, secou-se e se vestiu com um maio tomara que caia branco, meias peludinhas da mesma cor e uma rouca com orelhas de coelho, realmente estava fofa, nenhum homem em sã consciência iria resistir aquilo.

Ela se deitou sobre a cama, que agora estava forrada com lençóis limpos, após trabalhar tanto e ficar sobre uma cama tão macia, Hinata se rendeu ao cansaço adormecendo.

Ele entrou na casa, sua sobrancelha se arqueou ao ver como tudo estava limpo e organizados, retirou a espada do suporte das costas e colocou sobre a mesa sem fazer barulho, ao chegar na cozinha abriu um sorriso vendo a comida na panela, não era a sua favorita,mas pelo cheiro valia a pena experimentar.

Seu sorriso se tornou ainda maior ao ver a mulher deitada sobre à cama, ele tinha uma queda por ela desde que estudaram na academia ninja, mas agora sentia bem mais do que um amor platônico.

Sentiu seu membro ficar ereto ao se aproximar, os olhos de Hinata se abriam lentamente, estava despertando de seu cochilo, suas bochechas ficaram coradas, ao ver o rapaz, ela se moveu rapidamente na cama e indagou gaguejando.

- S-Sasuk...O que v-você...

- Estou morando aqui! Aluguei o apartamento ontem.

-Me desculpe...

Hinata se levantou pegando suas coisas com presa, estava morrendo de vergonha, não sabia que Naruto tinha alugado o apartamento.

-Eu não sabia que...Desculpe...

Ela ia em direção a porta, mas foi parada pelo moreno.

-Não vou te deixar ir.

-Porque? Foi só um engano, eu já pedi desculpas.

- Veio aqui por causa do Naruto! Não foi?

-Eu ia fazer uma surpresa.

-Ele não esta nem na vila.

-Tudo bem, eu vou embora.

-Espere, bom... É páscoa, eu não queria ficar sozinho. Porque não fica?

-Ham...Ela parecia pensativa.

-Sou tão repugnante assim? Será que não mereço companhia nem na páscoa? Não fique por mim, fique pelo Ramen deve ter dado trabalho faze-lo, seria um desperdício.

Hinata respirou profundamente e respondeu.

-Esta bem, eu fico.

Eles seguiram em direção a cozinha e se sentaram de frente um para o outro, Hinata estava corada por estar vestida daquela forma, não podia nem trocar de roupa já que seu vestido estava sujo.

Sasuke serviu as porções de ramen e eles começaram a comer em silencio, aquela queimação estava o deixando completamente louco, seu desejo era se atirar sobre ela naquele instante e lhe despir, lhe pregar mil beijos e a torna-la sua, declarar-se, antes que tivesse chance de faze-lo Hinata se debruçou sobre a mesa indo com o rosto em sua direção, suas mãos suaves e macias lhe tocaram a nuca puxando-o para si, seus lábios se tocaram e assim teve inicio aquele beijo lascivo, aquela comida havia despertado algo em seu interior, ela estava vermelha não mais de vergonha e sim de excitação, em sua mente milhares de coisas se passavam numa repentina explosão libidinoso.

Sakura estava gargalhando em sua casa, lembrando-se do que havia feito.

-Isso mesmo Hinata use o tempero, foi uma sacada de gênio, depois disso Sasuke vai se convencer que você não é nenhuma santa e o Naruto vai largar do meu pé e só questão de tempo para que alguém do clã Hyuuga chegue lá e de encontre na cama com o loirinho irritante.

Hinata se afastou de Sasuke que ficou observando com cara de quero mais, ela deu a volta na mesa e ficou atrás dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Quer jogar um jogo de páscoa? Se ganhar receberá um premio.

-Que prêmio? Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios.

- Se ganhar o prêmio será uns deliciosos ovos de chocolate.

-Humm... Não sei, parece muito pouco. Ele olhava Hinata como quem queria devora-lá.

-Esta bem, se ganhar além do chocolate vai poder fazer o que quiser com a senhora coelho.

- Dessa parte ai o "Lobo mal" gostou.

-Mas tem regras.

-Quais?

-Tem que me pegar andando como um animal engatinhando.

Ela se afastou e parou próximo a porta do quarto, ficou de quatro sobre o chão e começou a engatilhar bem devagar.

Sasuke se levantou e começou a fazer o mesmo, porém quando estava perto de alcança-la ela parou e ficou deitada sobre o chão, ele ficou sobre esta, suas pernas mantendo as dela imóveis e seu membro ereto roçando contra aquela bumdinha empinada, após lamber a orelha de Hinata ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca e imponente que causava arrepios na morena.

-Não vai fugir?  
-Porque? se estou só! O senhor coelho me largou com todas as tarefas de páscoa para fazer.

-Não fique triste, o seu Lobo vai cuidar de você vou te alimentar bem para que depois possa levar os chocolates.

Ele se levantou e andou pela cozinha, voltou com uma garrafa de calda de sorvete sabor chocolate, puxou a cadeira e se sentou, ele abriu a calça sem tirar os olhos de Hinata que permanecia de quarto com aquela expressão de anjo.

Ele despejou um pouco de calda sobre seu membro e começou a cantar.

-De olhos cor de lavanda, de pele branquinha, boquinha gostosa é a Hinatinha, pode comer cenoura com chocolate, você vai amar.

Ela se aproximou sem sair de seu personagem, segurou com a pontinha dos dedos o membro e começou a toca-lo com seus lábios, posteriormente fez os mesmo movimento com sua língua, até criar coragem de coloca-lo em sua boca, ela sugava todo o ar entre as paredes internas de suas bochechas e a glandes, Sasuke gemia baixinho, arfando sentindo aquela pressão gostosa em sua intimidade, Hinata parecia saber o que fazia, mas quando ele olhou novamente para ela percebia o quanto estava corada, não levou muito tempo para que o doce sabor do chocolate que estava espalhado pela boca de Hinata fosse misturado com o sabor levemente amargo e ácido do esperma, branco e espesso que desceu por sua garganta de forma rápida e quente.

Hinata limpou os lábios passando a língua sobre eles, os mordeu e se levantou, sentou sobre o colo de Sasuke tomando nas mãos a calda e a derramando sobre os seios descobertos.

-Ai esta seu chocolate.

Ele segurou apenas um em uma das mãos eram enormes mau cabiam ali, ele o abocanhou deixando sua língua dançar sobre a pele branca e macia, limpando todo o chocolate, com a outra mãos ficou brincando com o bico do seio, quando resolveu soltar o que estava mamando para aconchegar o outro, deixou que o dedo melado de chocolate para-se sobre os lábios de Hinata que os colocou no interior de sua boca, chupando-os lentamente.

Eles estavam sem chocolate algum agora, Sasuke levou Hinata em seu colo e a jogou sobre a cama, saltando sobre esta depois, mas a cama despencou, ficaram em silencio se encarando por alguns breves segundo e depois riram, Sasuke segurava seu membro o fazendo roçar junto a entrada da vagina de Hinata, mas ela o fez parar.

-Sasuke, vai devagar, por favor.

-Hinata você é virgem?

Ela balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

-Se não quiser fazer tudo bem.

Ele sorriu de forma meiga.

-Sabe...Eu sempre gostei de você, mas você nunca me olhou, só parecia ver o Naruto.

Hinata olhou corada, se sentando.

-Sasuke eu sempre gostei de você só que tinha medo que me rejeita-se como fazia com as outras com medo de sofre preferi não alimentar este sentimento.

Ele levantou o rosto dela que estava abaixado enquanto falava isso.

- Nunca te rejeitaria, sempre estive esperando por você.

Ele a beijou e apoiou a testa contra a dela.

-Já esta tarde,vamos tomar um banho para poder dormir.

Hinata concordou, se levantou e despiu o que lhe sobrava de roupa, Sasuke à seguiu indo para o banheiro.

Ficaram em silencio de baixo da agua fria do chuveiro.

-Sasuke...

-O que foi?

-Eu tinha colocado um tempero especial na panela. Será que não foi por isso que você disse que me amava?

-Hinata nada nesse mundo pode criar um sentimento do nada,no máximo o aflorar.

Depois de ouvir a resposta Hinata se aproximou ainda mais de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-sama, você ainda me quer?

- Sempre te quis.

Um de suas mãos deslizou pela cintura dela, aproximando os corpo, ela o beijou e entre estes beijos, ambas as mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo alvo e molhado de Hinata,parando sobre as coxas ele segurou com força e a levantou, que para não cair segurou nos ombros largos do moreno.

Em meio a um movimento bruto ele a penetrou, fazendo assim com o primeiro coito ela perder sua virgindade, ela gemeu alto sentindo dor, mas resistiu de forma firme aos movimentos que vinham em seguida, fazendo aquela dor se transformar em prazer.

Os seios fartos e macios de Hinata se esfregavam contra o peitoral musculoso de Sasuke, que mantinha suas mãos firmes sobre as coxas bem torneadas de Hinata.

Os movimentos constantes do membro entrando e saindo do interior da vagina de Hinta, misturados com a agua fria fazia um som que ecoava pelas paredes do banheiro, Ela apoiou sua cabeça sobre os ombros largos do moreno e sussurrou já sem forças.

-Sasu-kun...Eu não...Aguento mais...

O moreno fechou seus olhos numa contração involuntária, naquela momento apenas seu quadril se movia ele estava quase em ponta de pé, sentiu um espasmo forte e gemeu junto com sua parceira, ambos sentiram um prazer delicioso gerado pelo orgasmo.

Sasuke ofegante assim como Hinata, moveu uma das mãos até o encontro das duas intimidades e retirou seu pênis do interior quente e macio da vagina, deixando o esperma escorrer.

Hinata tocou novamente o chão, o corpo já enfraquecido de Sasuke escorregou, com as costas apoiadas na parede de azulejo até que este ficou sentado no chão, Hinata o seguiu neste movimento porém ficando de joelhos a sua frente.

-Onde aprendeu tudo aquilo?

-Bom...O Neji tinha uma coleção de Gibis que eu por acaso achei...

Hinata falou extremamente corada. Sasuke gargalhou e depois foi se levantando juntamente com Hinata.

-De todos os anos desde que meus pais morreram esta foi à melhor páscoa que tive, pois passei a seu lado.

Ela o abraçou estava muito feliz com todas aquelas revelações, porém na manhã seguinte foram surpreendidos pelo pai de Hinata que ao ver a filha ao lado de um ex-inimigo da vila, ficou furioso e a baniu do clã, o plano de Sakura havia fracassado e ela ficou frustrada para sempre.

Na páscoa seguinte

-Olá só o que o lobo pegou!

Sasuke sorriu olhando para sua esposa vestida como uma linda coelinha, completamente amarrada por linhos.

-Nya, você de novo...

-Adorei o ano passado coelha, mas este ano não vou te caçar, pois eu sou o predador e você será o meu lanchinho.

- Pobre de mim!

Hinata disse num tom debochado.


End file.
